Waktu
by Quartet PeTeng
Summary: "Waktu yang mempertemukan kita, waktu juga yang akan memisahkan kita." Mabuchi Kou bukan tipe laki-laki yang mudah menyerah. Maka, sekecil apapun peluangnya, dia akan terus berharap sampai harapan itu benar-benar hilang, dan hanya menyisakan sebuah kenangan untuk orang-orang tersayang. AU


"Berhentilah keras kepala." Pria berusia 25 tahun itu memijat pelipisnya yang terasa pening. "Kalau ku bilang istirahat, maka istirahatlah," tangannya yang putih ramping terjulur, merapikan anak-anak rambut yang menutupi kening adiknya. "Jangan buat aku khawatir lagi."

"Aku akan susah kalau kau terus begini." Tatapannya melembut, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum saat mengelus wajah itu dengan sayang. Walau berbagai pikiran buruk terus saja melintas di pikirannya bagaikan kereta yang melaju cepat, harapan tidak akan pudar dari benaknya.

Baginya, apa yang dikatakan orang-orang berbaju putih itu hanyalah omong kosong. Semuanya hanya omong kosong. Dia tidak percaya sedikitpun pada apa yang mereka katakan, tentang hidup orang tersayangnya. Tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya hilang harapan, sekalipun harapan itu memang benar-benar sudah tidak ada.

Entahlah, rasanya ia ingin berteriak sekeras-kerasnya, menangis sekeras-kerasnya, saat tahu bahwa kebersamaan mereka hanya tinggal hitungan bulan. Ini tidak adil, sungguh tidak adil. Kenapa?

Kenapa ia baru disadarkan sekarang? Saat semuanya sudah seperti ini? Saat keadaan orang tersayangnya sudah seperti ini? Kenapa Tuhan tidak memberikan sakit ini saja kepadanya?

"Aku lah yang seharusnya menanggung ini semua, bukan kau.." Air matanya menetes. Satu demi satu berjatuhan di atas pipi putih pucat itu. Tidak bisa, ia tidak bisa menahan ini semua.

"Bangunlah..kita bermain lagi," dia berhenti sejenak, "seperti yang kau inginkan." Kemudian menciumi pipi itu dengan sayang. Dengan kasih yang tak terkira.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 1 **_

"Nii-san, kau lihat jam tanganku yang baru ku beli kemarin?" Mabuchi Kou berteriak, "bersamama mu?" lanjutnya kemudian, tergesa turun menuju lantai bawah, tempat kakaknya menyiapkan sarapan.

"Nii-san?!" Ulangnya sekali lagi. Karena sang kakak memang sengaja tidak menjawab apa yang ditanyakan adiknya. Menggoda remaja tanggung seperti Kou memang selalu jadi kegiatan favorit pria itu.

Tanaka Youichi tersenyum. Membalikkan badan dengan kedua tangan memegang dua piring roti bakar untuk sarapan mereka.

"Makanlah dulu." Katanya. Sepiring roti bakar menggugah selera itu langsung disantap dengan lahap oleh Kou. Tanaka tergelak, mengabaikan Kou yang menatapnya dengan mata memicing. Mencoba mengintimidasi seseorang yang lebih tua darinya.

"Nanti akan ku antar kau ke sekolah."

Dentingan pisau dan garpu itu seketika terhenti. Perkataan Tanaka sukses membuat Kou kesal. Masih pagi _mood_nya sudah berantakan gara-gara ucapan kakaknya.

"Tidak perlu," Kou berdiri, "aku bisa naik sepeda ke sekolah." Katanya melanjutkan. Tangan pucat kurusnya langsung mengambil ransel yang tersimpan rapi di atas meja makan. Tanpa memberi kesempatan kakaknya untuk bicara, Kou langsung pergi meninggalkannya sendiri.

Tanaka berusaha mengejarnya. Berkeras ingin mengantar Kou ke sekolah, dengan alasan tidak mau adiknya merasa lelah. Oke, Kou tahu kenapa kekhawatiran itu bisa datang. _Tapi kan― _

_Oh ayolah, apa setiap pagi aku harus menghadapi Nii-san yang keras kepala ini? Apa yang dikhawatirkannya sampai seperti ini? Masalah kesehatanku? Sudah cukup! Selalu dianggap lemah membuatku muak! _

"Biarkan aku pergi Nii-san! Aku akan terlambat kalau kau terus saja―" Kou berusaha melepaskan genggaman kakaknya dari tangannya. "memegangi ku seperti ini."

"Pokoknya kau harus ku antar ke sekolah!" Tanaka masih berkeras. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan kekhawatiran dan ketegasan yang bercampur menjadi satu. Kou mengernyit melihatnya.

_Ada apa dengannya? _

"Kenapa kau begitu berlebihan? Aku sudah sehat dan―"

"Sudahlah, ayo masuk ke mobilku. Nanti kau terlambat."

"Hei! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Nii-san! Hei!"

Kou, sekeras apapun kau melepaskan genggaman itu, tetap tidak akan bisa. Tanaka sudah menyeretmu masuk ke dalam mobil. Dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan ke arah Kou yang memasang raut wajah kesal luar biasa.

Sejujurnya, sekesal apapun Kou terhadap Tanaka, Kou tetap menuruti perintah kakaknya itu dan tidak bisa lepas darinya.

Karena hanya ada Tanaka dalam hidupnya. Hanya kepada Tanaka lah, Kou bergantung.

Sejak kedua orangtua mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah. Sejak Ibunya memenangkan hak asuh atas Kou, dan mengganti nama marga anak itu. Kou tetap saja kembali pada Tanaka.

"Jangan terus cemberut begitu, nanti tidak ada gadis yang mau mendekatimu lho." Tanaka mengacak rambut hitam Kou dengan lembut. Membuat rambut yang memang asalnya tidak pernah rapih itu terlihat semakin tidak karuan. Kou memalingkan wajah ke arah jendela. Tidak mau melihat Tanaka yang sedang tersenyum geli melihat tingkahnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan keheningan. Sampai akhirnya mobil hitam metalik itu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah gedung besar bertingkat empat yang menjulang di hadapannya. Mengintimidasi siapapun yang melihat dengan penuh kekaguman, atau yang hanya sekadar melihat tanpa peduli dengan detail gedung megah tersebut.

Kou segera membuka pintu samping mobil. Ingin cepat terbebas dari Tanaka dan bertemu teman-temannya di kelas. Namun, sepertinya Kou harus menunda dulu perjumpaannya dengan teman-temannya itu, saat sebelah tangannya masih di tahan oleh Tanaka. Sang kakak yang memiliki kekhawatiran berlebih terhadap adiknya.

"Apa lagi?" Tanya Kou malas. Kemudian menghela napas lelah.

"Ingat, jangan terlalu banyak mengikuti kegiatan di luar kegiatan belajar. Kalau sudah waktunya pulang, pulanglah."

Ini yang tidak Kou sukai dari Tanaka. Sikap berlebihannya membuat Kou selalu merasa muak. Tapi walaupun begitu, Kou tetap mengangguk dengan wajah enggan. Dan seperti yang Kou duga, sikapnya ini akan membuat Tanaka melepas genggamannya dan membiarkan Kou berjalan perlahan menjauhinya.

Sejenak Tanaka terdiam, memandangi tangannya yang tadi terus berada di atas tangan kurus adiknya. Sampai berapa lamakah dirinya akan bisa menggenggam tangan itu?

_Sampai berapa lama?_ Pikir Tanaka gelisah. Ketakutan akan kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berharga di hidupnya, kini menghantui. Membuat pria itu melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei Kou! Seperti biasa, kau kereeeen!" Kominato Aya menepuk pundak Kou. Maksudnya sih ingin dekat dengan murid baru yang selalu dia anggap keren itu, tapi..niatnya tidak disambut dengan baik oleh yang bersangkutan. Kou selalu tak acuh padanya.

Kou juga tidak begitu mengerti kenapa Kominato selalu menyebutnya 'keren'. Padahal mereka baru kenal beberapa hari, dan Kou selalu pasif menanggapi keceriaan pemuda itu. Entahlah, hanya Kominato yang bersikap begitu padanya.

Sisanya? Hanya menganggap Kou sebagai murid baru yang dingin dan sedikit 'sombong'. Mungkin karena Kou termasuk anak yang lumayan pintar di kelas. Dan Kou sukses menjadi bahan perbincangan para siswi di kelasnya, saat dia berdiri di sana, memperkenalkan diri, beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Mabuchi-kun, maaf..apa kau tertarik mengikuti festival sekolah yang akan diselenggarakan sebentar lagi?" Seorang siswi dengan rambut pendek yang terlihat manis, bertanya malu-malu pada Kou. Namanya Makita Yuuri. Dia salah satu siswi yang tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya saat Kou berjalan pertama kali menuju salah satu kursi yang akan diduduki Kou selama beberapa semester ke depan.

Kebetulan, belum ada satu orangpun guru yang masuk ke kelas mereka. Jadi semuanya masih bisa dengan bebas mengobrol dengan teman sebangku, ataupun saling melempar ejekan yang akan mengundang seluruh tawa penghuni kelas. Kecuali Kou, tentu.

"Kalau itu wajib, aku akan ikut." Balas Kou sekenanya. Makita mengangguk antusias mendengar jawaban yang terlontar dari bibir itu. Gadis berperawakan mungil itupun langsung mengambil sebuah buku dari dalam tasnya, dan menulis nama 'Mabuchi Kou' di sana.

Ah ya, tempat duduk Makita hanya selisih satu bangku di depan Kou. Dan tepat di belakang Makita adalah tempat duduk Kominato.

"Dan..emm..Mabuchi-kun, apa kau bisa memainkan salah satu alat musik?" Tanya Makita lagi. Membuat Kou mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela luar, ke arah Makita. Sontak membuat wajah gadis imut itu sedikit memanas.

"Apa itu juga wajib?" Kou bertanya balik, sambil memiringkan wajah dan tangan yang bertopang di atas dagu, rambut hitam ikal itupun sedikit terbang terbawa angin, karena jendela yang memang sengaja dia buka.

Makita makin ketar-ketir dibuatnya, dan Kominato diam-diam berbisik 'kereeenn'. Yang menjadi objek kekaguman mereka sih hanya diam dengan wajah datar sambil menunggu jawaban Makita.

"Makita-san?" Kou bertanya sekali lagi. Makita seakan tersadar dengan ekspresi seperti tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikan seseorang diam-diam.

"I-iya, itu tidak wajib sih Mabuchi-kun. Hanya saja..kami kekurangan orang dalam hal musik. Aku kira Mabuchi-kun―"

"Aku bisa main viola dan gitar..sedikit." Jawab Kou, memotong ucapan Makita.

Bola mata coklat itu berbinar senang. _Viola! Ini akan jadi menarik kalau ada seseorang yang memainkan viola di kelas kita!_

"Itu bagus sekali Mabuchi-kun. Terima kasih." Makita membungkuk sedikit, dan dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dari Kou.

Obrolan mereka pun berhenti sampai di sini saat ada seorang guru berbadan tambun masuk dengan santainya ke dalam kelas, lalu menjelaskan pada semua anak didiknya, kenapa dia bisa terlambat hari ini.

Kominato menghela napas. Padahal dia baru akan mengajak Kou mengobrol soal game dan sepak bola. Siapa tahu Kou akan tertarik dan mereka menjadi akrab lewat obrolan itu.

_Ah, masih ada waktu istirahat untuk mengobrol dengannya kan?! _

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mohon bantuannya Yoshioka-san." Tanaka membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam, sebagai tanda kalau dia bersungguh-sungguh.

Gadis yang dipanggil 'Yoshioka-san' itupun merasa tidak enak terhadap sikap Tanaka yang menurutnya agak berlebihan. Tanpa Tanaka bersikap seperti itupun, Yoshioka akan dengan senang hati membantu pria tersebut.

Cepat-cepat, Yoshioka memegang pundak bidang itu, dan menyuruhnya untuk segera berdiri dengan benar lagi. Karena..yah.. mereka sedang bicara di tempat umum, malu juga di lihat orang-orang yang lewat di depan kafe, maupun yang ada di dalam kafe.

Keduanya pun duduk kembali.

"Jadi, kapan aku bisa bertemu dengannya, dan memantau kondisinya, Tanaka-san?" Tanya Yoshioka.

Tanaka membenarkan posisi duduknya sedikit lebih tegak. Dengan cepat, pria itu menjawab, "sore ini juga sudah bisa. Yoshioka-san."

"Oke, sore ini ya." Yoshioka tersenyum ramah. Dan dibalas hal serupa oleh Tanaka. Obrolan mereka pun berlanjut sampai siang menjelang. Diakhiri dengan Yoshioka yang mengaku mendapat telpon dari pihak Rumah Sakit, bahwa hari ini dirinya mendapat seorang pasien yang harus ditangani dengan cepat.

Sebelum pergi, Yoshioka meyakinkan sekali lagi kepada Tanaka, bahwa sore ini dirinya benar-benar bisa berkunjung ke rumahnya. Soal pasien yang menantinya akan Yoshioka selesaikan dengan cepat.

Tanaka berterima kasih, dan keduanya pun saling membungkuk. Beberapa saat kemudian, Yoshioka sudah hilang dari pandangan.

_Semoga harapan semakin terbuka lebar, Kou.. _

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Ao Haru Ride © Io Sakisaka**

**Waktu © KyuMinnie**

**An Alternative Universe Fanfict**

**Genre :: Slice of life**

**Main Cast ::**

**Mabuchi Kou (16)**

**Tanaka Youichi (25)**

**Yoshioka Futaba (22)**

**Others ::**

**Aya Kominato (16)**

**Makita Yuuri (16)**

**.**

**.**

**Sebuah fanfict mainstream dari animanga yang juga mainstream :v **

**Jadi, lanjut atau hapus? **

**Minta RnR-nya semua~ :3**

**P.S **

**Saya baru di fandom ini, yoroshiku~ *bows***


End file.
